Amor entre letras
by Vampirux
Summary: Serie de Songfic que relatan en sus melodias más de una historia de amor.Todo comenzó en un bar, donde el alcohol y el desastre,los unió para siempre con SasuSaku/NaruHina/ShikaTema/NejiTen/Ino?
1. Chica cocodrilo

**Aviso: EDITADO el 2 de enero de 2013. ****Para aquellos que ya lo habían leído con anterioridad, **corregí algunos errores de este capítulo, pero en esencia es el mismo. He dejado el disclaimer y las aclaraciones originales porque los considero parte del fic. Añadí POVs que explican desde la perspectiva de que personaje está escrito el capítulo.

Un saludo a todos, espero estos días hayan tenido amor, salud y paz, ah y lo que le pidieron a Santa.

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la canción del "ataque de las chicas cocodrilo" es de Hombres G, por lo demás la trama de este fic es mío, es el resultado de un día frente al computador y no tiene ningún fin comercial, solo matar mi ocio.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Este es el segundo fic que publico, espero hacerlo mejor esta vez, perdonen los * es que no sé que pasa que los espacios entre el texto no aparecen y todo se ve amontonado. El fic esta basado en la canción de Hombres G, y esta contado por Sasuke, si llega a gustar, continuare la historia con otros songfics...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**POV Sasuke**

**Chica cocodrilo**

**.**

_Nunca hemos sido los guapos del barrio_

_Siempre hemos sido una cosa normal._

_Ni mucho ni poco ni para comerse el coco._

_Oye ya te digo una cosa normal._

_._

Me sentía como un idiota, parado ahí en medio del ruido. Mataría al baka de Naruto por arrastrarme a este Bar.

El calor se hacía insoportable, ¡¿qué rayos se pensaban los dueños de este lugar?! El sitio se parecía más a una ratonera que aun Bar. No sé qué era más insoportable el calor infrahumano o el maldito ruido que llamaban música disco.

—Hermano esto se está poniendo bueno.

Ese era el tarado de Lee, traía una sonrisa en su estúpido rostro, ahora que me acordaba era su maldita culpa que el rubio hubiera decidido arrastrarnos al Bar-Karaoke.

—Hmp—le dediqué una de mis expresiones más frías, él no pareció notarla.

Parecía algo ebrio, como no, si ya llevaba tres cervezas y dos tequilas, idiota ahora tendríamos que llevarlo a cuestas cuando no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie.

—Ese Naruto, tengo que agradecerle, Sasuke ¿los haz visto?

Lee se tropezó con sus propios pies y ahora yacía en el suelo, ¡increíble cuando pensé que no podía ir peor! Me agaché para darle una mano, cuando lo sentí, algo rozaba mi espalda baja. Pegué un respingo, quien rayos se atrevía a tocarme el…

.

_Y ahora vamos a las discotecas._

_Si no tienes cuidado te muerden las piernas_

_Bebes un poco... te haces el loco..._

_Y ves a una niña disimular..._

.

Y ahí estaba ella, entre el grupo de chicas, bailando la repetitiva canción. Apostaría mi vida, ósea mi auto, porque fue esa chiquilla de pelo rosado la que se propaso.

Reía disimuladamente con sus amigas, ellas me miraban descaradamente.

_._

_Has sido tú te crees que no te he visto._

_Has sido tú Chica-Cocodrilo._

_Has sido tú la que me dio el mordisco_

_Has sido tú... has sido tú... has sido tú... ¡UARRGHT!_

.

Estaba asesinando a esa niña con la mirada, mientras ella pasaba de mí. Claro, ¡como ya había conseguido lo que quería! Sus amigas le dijeron algo señalándome, la pelirrosa volteó sus ojos hacía mí. Esperaba una expresión apenada, hasta arrepentida, nada me preparó para la sonrisa despreocupada que me dedicó esa chica…cocodrilo.

Si eso era, una devora hombres, que se escondía tras su cara de inocencia y sus ojos jade.

— ¡Rayos Sasuke! —murmuró Lee parándose del suelo.

Lo había olvidado por completo. En un intento de no caer de nuevo se recargó en mí y eso no hubiera tenido nada de malo, si no fuera porque el alcohol lo hizo regresar su desayuno, comida y cena sobre mis zapatos.

—Sasuke.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de escuchar esa voz, ahora había alguien más a aparte de mi con cordura en este sitio, el propietario de la voz Neji Hyuga, uno de mis mejores amigos, estaba mirando a Lee con reprobación.

—Quédate con él, voy al baño.

Neji miró a Lee y luego mis zapatos, hizo una mueca de asco y asintió tomando un brazo de Lee y pasándoselo por los hombros.

Caminé con fastidió al baño, pasando a un lado del grupo de chicas, que reían sin parar.

—Chicas cocodrilo—musité por lo bajo.

Al parecer nadie me escuchó, sólo una pelirrosa que me miraba enojada, le dedique una sonrisa arrogante y seguí mi camino.

.

_Yo no hago más que mirarme al espejo._

_Y yo la verdad no me encuentro tan guapo._

_Me encuentro simpático un poco maniático_

_Quizá de este lado un poquito mejor..._

.

El baño parecía más espacioso que el bar. Tenía un amplio espejo que me regresaba el reflejo de Sasuke Uchiha, un joven de 17 años, cabellos azabaches, ojos del mismo color que el carbón, piel nívea.

En fin, un chico normal.

Claro, lo suficientemente encantador y galán, cuando me lo proponía, como para traer loquitas a más de dos, para ser el objeto de innumerables fantasías y deseos poco castos.

Como los de esa chiquilla pelirrosa que se había atrevido a llevarlos a cabo.

¿Qué pensaría si el caso fuera al revés…?

¡Diablos! por pensar idioteces me he mojado la camisa. Estúpido lavabo de quinta, estúpido bar, estúpido Naruto, estúpido Lee, estúpida chica de cabello rosado, ojos jade, sonrisa coqueta y piernas torneadas.

Salí más cabreado del baño que aquella vez en que el baka de Naruto había colgado mis boxers en el asta bandera del colegio, sí, en el colegio exclusivo para chicos.

_._

_Pero ya te digo no sé lo que pasa_

_Y todos los días me escriben mil cartas._

_Llaman a mi casa y luego no hablan_

_Sólo se oyen risas tengo que colgar..._

_._

Caminé por el Bar, desorientado, pero si el maldito sitio no era tan grande como para perder de vista a mis amigos. Pude ver a Shikamaru en una esquina del lugar, besándose con una rubia. Ese Naara sí que era rapidito, un minuto, ¿esa no era una de las chicas cocodrilo?

Decidí seguir mi búsqueda, más allá de la pista de baile, en una concurrida mesa, estaba Naruto hablando con una pelinegra, la chica parecía apenada y el baka estaba ¿sonrojado? ¿De cuándo acá ese bestia tenía vergüenza por algo? y para colmo la chica era otra de las del grupo de reptiles.

¿Qué les pasaba a los idiotas de mis amigos?

No digo que estuviera mal que ligaran, pero porque precisamente con esas chicas, que parecían fresas y desabridas, ¿porque tenía que ser con las amigas de la chica cocodrilo que me había ultrajado? si bueno, estaba siendo algo exagerado, pero es que el atrevimiento de esa chica me tenía indignado. Luego eran ellas las que nos acusaban de pervertidos.

Y como si el cielo o el infierno, me estuvieran castigando, la chica cocodrilo pasó enfrente de mi con dos de sus amigas, se dirigían a la pista de baile y eso me dio una idea.

_._

_Has sido tú ¿qué crees que no te he visto?_

_Has sido tú Chica-Cocodrilo._

_Has sido tú la que me dio el mordisco_

_Has sido tú... has sido tú..._

.

Me acerqué lentamente a donde estaban las tres chicas, la pelirrosa bailaba sensualmente dándome la espalda, ni se imaginaba lo que le pasaría.

El ritmo era pegajoso y las caderas de la chica se movían en vaivén.

Me coloqué detrás de ella muy cerca, sus amigas me vieron. La rubia de ojos azules sonrió, al parecer había adivinado mis intenciones y no tenía ninguna objeción, le hizo una seña a su amiga la castaña y se alejaron un poco de donde estábamos, sin perderse mucho de vista.

Coloqué mis manos en la cintura de la chica y la acerqué hacia mí. Se tensó ante el contacto.

—Has sido tú—le susurré seductoramente al oído, se estremeció entre mis brazos, ahora sí que estaba nerviosa— ¿Qué crees, que no te he visto?

No podía enfocar su rostro pero apostaría de nuevo mi vida, a que tenía una mueca de enfado al entender quién era él que la tenía prisionera. Algo en mi pecho creció, era un gratificante sentimiento de venganza.

Se soltó del agarre, mejor dicho deje que lo hiciera. Su mirada era un poema, uno de odio y vergüenza, ¿la había tocado más de la cuenta?

Y me atizó un puñetazo de lleno en la cara, tirándome al suelo. ¡Sí que tenía fuerzas la condenada!

— ¡Sakura! —murmuró la rubia acercándose a donde estábamos, parecía divertida, al igual que la castaña.

—Vámonos Ino, Tenten—les llamó la pelirrosa, sus amigas cocodrilo la obedecieron— ¡¿Dónde rayos están Hinata y Temari?!

Las vi alejarse por la pista de baile.

—Vaya teme, sí que te puso una.

El baka de Naruto sonreía a la par.

Me tendió una mano, la acepté a regañadientes. Seguía mofándose del golpe que me había propinado mi chica cocodrilo…Sakura.

.

* * *

Diganme si les gustó.

Nos leeremos.

!Arigato!

Bloody kisses


	2. Si yo fuera un chico

**Aviso: EDITADO el 2 de enero de 2013. Como en el capítulo anterior, **corregí algunos errores de este capítulo, pero en esencia sigue siendo el mismo. También he dejado el disclaimer y las notas originales porque los considero parte del fic. Añadí POVs que explican desde la perspectiva de que personaje está escrito el capítulo.

Reitero mi saludo a todos y mis buenos deseos para este año 2013. Ya que no se acabó el mundo hay que aprovechar la vida.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la canción_If I were a boy (Si yo fuera un chico)_ es de Beyonce, por lo demás el trama de este fic es mío y no tiene ningún fin comercial, solo matar mi ocio.

**Notas:**Esta historia la comencé hace dos años, fue una de las primeras que hice, y pido una disculpa para los que la leyeron y se quedaron esperando la continuación, que parecía no llegar. Espero aún les interese.

También, espero que si les gusta, me lo digan. Ahora si la continuare. (2013: Este año si cumpliré con eso)

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, se los dejo...**

_**Bloody kisses**_

* * *

**.**

**POV Sakura**

**Si yo fuera un chico**

.

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_sólo por una vez_

_yo me vestiría como quiero,_

_con lo que vea primero_

_y me voy…_

.

El ruido del bar aminoró cuando llegamos al baño de mujeres, mientras las carcajadas de mis amigas se hicieron más fuertes.

— ¡Eso fue increíble, Sakura!—gritó Ino sentándose sobre los lavabos —El morocho sí que se vengó.

Me recargué en los lavabos a un lado de donde Ino estaba sentada.

—Pero el derechazo de Sakura lo mandó a donde se merece ¡por atrevido!—exclamó Tenten que aunque quería parecer indignada, estaba carcajeándose como la Ino-puerca.

Hinata me miró preocupada. Ella era la más decente de todas y lo que le tocó ver de la escena la había asustado.

— ¿Estas bien, Sakura? —preguntó Hinata.

Sonreí como respuesta. Aun sentía la rabia recorrerme la piel y no quería cobrármelas con ella.

¡Ese imbécil me había manoseado! ¡Y todo por culpa de mi amiga rubia!

Si no hubiésemos hecho esa estúpida apuesta, que ella sugirió.

.

_Saldría a buscar chicas por montón_

_mis amigos que son leales,_

_siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin_

_cada noche a mentir._

.

—Bien, como Sakura cumplió con la apuesta —declaró Ino saltando de los lavabos, para dejar a una tía flaca y pelirroja que se lavara las manos —Y al ver que Temari, no solo manoseó al chico que le tocó, sino que sigue comiéndoselo a besos. Va…

La rubia paseó la vista sobre Tenten y Hinata, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Hinata desvió la vista y juntó los dedos, como hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. A su lado Tenten miraba fijamente a Ino, retándola a elegirla, porque en cuanto lo hiciera la golpearía, seguro.

—Como cumplí con mi parte, yo elijo quien sigue—murmuré.

Mis amigas me voltearon a ver. E Ino borró la sonrisa de su rostro, me conocía muy bien.

—Vas Ino-puerca…

.

_Si yo fuera un chico sé que podría saber,_

_comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer._

_Sabría escuchar, pues conozco el dolor_

_de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_y quedas sin saber que pasó._

.

Paseamos por la pista de baile. En el mismo rincón, donde la habíamos visto antes, estaba Temari besándose con Shikamaru, el vecino de Ino a quien le había tocado ser la primera víctima. A ellos sí que pareció funcionarles el truco seductor de la Ino-puerca.

_En cambio a mí._

—Mira teme, la chica pelirrosa—chilló una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Estaba a punto de voltearme para encarar al moreno y su amigo rubio, cuando lo vi en una de las mesas que rodeaban la pista de baile, sentado con una exuberante rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa Saku?…oh—Ino se paralizó a mi lado.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró, pero no podía ser mi corazón. Ese se había roto en mil pedazos cuando el chico pelirrojo que conversaba animadamente con la rubia en aquel rincón del bar, me dejó.

—Tengo el chico perfecto para Yamanaka—murmuró Tenten, me sorprendí ¿cuándo había regresado de la barra? —Está por allá, vamos.

Tenten me jaló del brazo y me arrastró por la pista de baile.

.

_Si yo fuera un chico, pero ves no lo soy._

_Los chicos son de molde_

_y nosotras somos de corazón._

_Se piensan que son los del sexo superior_

_pero cuando los queremos_

_los vence nuestra seducción._

.

La victima de Ino, era más que perfecta. Era un tipo de aspecto maduro, alto y pelirrojo, _terrible coincidencia_, con un montón de piercings en la cara.

Escalofriante a primera vista. Un verdadero reto o riesgo.

—Suerte puerca—susurré cuando Ino caminó sola, porque así lo decidió, hacia su víctima.

Ino se puso tras el pelirrojo, volteó a vernos y nos sonrió. Luego se dio vuelta, le pegó una fuerte nalgada al pelirrojo y…

¡Diablos! ¡Corre Yamanaka!

—Perdón, lo siento le confundí con un amigo—leyó Tenten los labios de Ino, que se movían muy rápido para explicar al que parecía ser el novio de la profesora Konan Yutaka que todo había sido un error y muy grande.

La mujer de cabello morado miró a la rubia con una ceja levantada y le dijo todo un discurso que Tenten no fue capaz de captar, pero debió de ser un sermón envidiado por curas ya que la Ino-puerca bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Cuando Ino volvió a donde estábamos, estaba roja como tomate maduro.

—Joder, pensé que la profesora Yutaka te sacaba los ojos—gritó Tenten para hacerse oír sobre la música.

—Te fue peor que a mí, Puerca—le murmuré a mi amiga al oído.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y maldijo.

— ¡Con lo bueno que está y es el novio de la amargada Yutaka-sensei! —exclamó la rubia exasperada.

_._

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_sé que podría saber,_

_comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer._

_Sabría escuchar,_

_pues conozco el dolor_

_de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_y quedas sin saber que pasó_

.

—Olvidemos la apuesta, está dando demasiados problemas—murmuré cuando nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de la pista de baile y de las mesas que la rodeaban, por supuesto.

Ino apresuró su trago de margarita.

— ¡De eso nada! Después de lo que pasé, ellas también deben sufrirlo—decretó, algo ebria.

No había contado sus tragos. Pero después del asunto con la profesora Yukata y su novio, había desahogado su vergüenza con demasiado alcohol.

—Tienes razón—dije, ganándome las preocupadas caras de Tenten y Hinata—Ellas también tienen que seducir a un chico, ese era el término de la apuesta.

La castaña me fulminó con sus ojos marrones.

—Exacto—me dio la razón la rubia—Aunque Temari sea una zorra que se aprovechó de ella y…

—Bien, lo harán en la próxima salida. Es hora de irnos.

Hinata suspiró de alivio y Tenten relajó su expresión.

—Buscaré a Temari, me dejó su cel y cartera. Nos vemos afuera en 10 minutos—exclamó Tenten, asentí mientras le quitaba a Ino su copa casi vacía.

.

_Es muy tarde, ya ves, para regresar_

_perdonarte otra vez ya no lo vas a lograr_

_el lugar que ocupabas tú, ya no está más_

.

Caminamos por la banqueta.

Me tambaleé, ya que estaba cargando con el peso de Ino, que aunque estaba a dieta de apio…

—Sakura-chan, deberíamos sentarla—murmuró Hinata, que me ayudaba cargando el otro brazo de Ino.

— ¡Quiero bailar!—vociferó Ino tratando de soltarse de nuestro agarre.

La sentamos contra su voluntad sobre la acera, aun lado de un cuatro altos, que esperaba no quisiera usar como tubo.

—Lo mejor es que se vayan en un taxi—murmuré cansada—Le mandaré un mensaje a su hermano para que la baje del taxi y te lleve a casa.

Ino sí que sabía leer mi mente, estaba tratando de alcanzar el cuatro altos para según ella sostenerse.

—Pero…—comenzó Hinata.

Los alaridos de Ino cantando _You belong with me _de Taylor Swift no la dejaron terminar.

Después de subir a mis amigas a un taxi y recibir un mensaje de Tenten, de que ella y Temari estaban conmigo en cuanto la rubia "se despidiera" de Shikamaru, me senté sobre la acera un poco lejos de donde habíamos estado antes. Ino había terminado la canción de la ex de Taylor Lautner devolviendo su apio.

Mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje.

Lo leí con desconfianza, si era Tenten diciendo que Temari aún no terminaba de despedir…

_¿Te han dejado tus amigas? Puedo llevarte, mira en la acera de enfrente._

Mis ojos volaron al otro lado de la calle, ahí estaba el auto plateado aparcado y un chico pelirrojo bajaba de él.

.

_Pero eres un chico,_

_que le vas a hacer (no puedes comprender)_

_que se siente al comprenderme_

_o al amar enserio a una mujer_

_no saber escuchar_

_no te importa el dolor_

_hasta que pierdes a quien quieres_

_porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_y quedas sin saber que pasó_

.

Volteé hacia la puerta del bar, deseando que mi poder telepático funcionara con Tenten o Temari y se apresuraran a salir.

Pero los únicos que salían en ese momento era un par bastante conocido, a mí pesar.

¡O tal vez!

Regresé mi vista hacia el celular y escribí cuatro desesperadas palabras de prisa.

—Cariño, tardaste mucho—murmuré melosamente.

El chico moreno alzó una ceja extrañado y su amigo rubio casi se golpea con el cuatro altos de la impresión.

Tras de mí un celular sonó con una conocida canción de Areosmith.

.

* * *

.

**Inner Vampirux: **¿Quieren saber que escribió Sakura como respuesta al mensaje? Como sé que sí, era:

"_Voy con mi novio" . _Jajaja, tómate esa pelirrojo...

Vampirux: INNER NO METAS TU CUCHARA. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo lectores.

Bloody kisses.


	3. El muchacho de los ojos tristes

Bueno, aparte de editar los capítulos anteriores quiero subir este nuevo.

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la canción_el muchacho de los ojos tristes _es cantada por Jeanette; el resto es mío.

**Notas: **El POV es el punto de vista desde el cual está contada la historia y las _cursivas _son recuerdos del personaje.

* * *

**.**

**POV Tenten**

**.**

**El muchacho de los ojos tristes**

.

_Ni una simple sonrisa__  
__ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos__  
__ni siquiera el reflejo__  
__de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo._

.

Entré al bar tratando de no ser aplastada por la muchedumbre que salía del lugar. Eran las dos de la mañana y al parecer la mayoría de la gente quería irse a dormir o a seguir la fiesta en otro lado.

Yo prefería irme a dormir, pero primero tenía que buscar a Temari.

Mientras me apretujaba entre la masa de gente me pareció tentadora la idea de dejar a la rubia sin su celular y cartera. Total, que se las arreglara como pudiera, para eso había _atrapado chico,_ como ella decía.

Sin embargo había un motivo para regresar al antro, quizá me lo encontraba otra vez.

A ese chico…

_Me senté aun lado de Hinata. _

_Hacía 10 minutos que habíamos llegado al bar y ya me sentía fuera de lugar._

—_Bien, haremos algo para que esta noche sea ino-olvidable—exclamó Ino con demasiada emoción, a su lado Temari rodó los ojos._

— _¿Qué tienes en mente Puerca?—preguntó Sakura acomodándose un exótico mechón de cabello rosado tras la oreja._

_Las miré una por una. Comenzando por Temari, que con su cuerpo de infarto y cosas en lugares apropiados tenía el título de la más "mujer" del grupo, aunque Ino diga lo contrario. Luego esta Ino, la rubia de cara de barbie, como le grité la primera vez que la vi en la escuela antes de golpearla por llamarme friki. Sigue Hinata la niña bonita del grupo (como dice Sakura) que además es tímida y educada. Por último está Sakura, lo único que pensé al verla fue que gritaba EXTRAVAGANTE por cada poro. _

_¿Y yo?_

_Bueno puede decirse que soy como el niño del grupo. Un intento de chica de 18 años, que entiende más de futbol que de moda._

— _¡Haremos una apuesta!—decretó la rubia barbie y sin dar tiempo a que nadie protestará continuó—Será sobre seducir a un chico._

—_Hicimos eso el miércoles en el centro comercial—aclaró Temari._

_Ino le sacó la lengua de forma infantil._

—_Por aguafiestas serás la primera, a ver—Ino echó un vistazo a la pista de baile que estaba frente a nosotras y su mirada se posó en una figura recargada en la pared contraria a donde estábamos — Perfecto. Tienes que ir hasta aquel chico de camisa verde y…darle una nalgada._

_Sakura, Hinata y yo intercambiamos miradas asombradas. Perdimos a Ino._

— _¿Aceptas Sabaku no Temari?—inquirió Ino con voz retadora._

_Por un segundo las rubias se miraron desafiantes, luego la silla de Temari rechinó y la Sabaku No se puso en pie._

—_Lo haré, pero será una apuesta grupal—contestó Temari sonriendo, luego paseando la vista sobre todas, agregó—Y como castigo la que rompa la apuesta se paseará por la escuela el lunes…usando sólo una toalla._

_Sakura e Ino soltaron una carcajada. Pero Hinata no parecía divertida. No sé qué le avergonzaba más el nalguearse a un desconocido o andar usando solamente una toalla. ¡A mí ambos!_

_Temari caminó por la pista de baile para llegar hasta su objetivo. La seguimos con la vista. Pero Ino, asegurando que la rubia haría trampa, nos jaló a Sakura y a mí para acercarnos. Hinata se quedó a cuidar los bolsos, vi una sonrisa tímida en su rostro cuando se lo propusimos._

_Sentí mi cabeza golpear con algo duro._

—_Perdón…_

_Me petrifiqué al ver al chico con el que había chocado. _

_Su cabello era castaño, un poco más oscuro que el mío. Media como 1.80, haciéndolo uno de los pocos chicos que (con mi 1.72) tenía que alzar la cabeza para verle el rostro. Pero lo que más me sorprendió de él fueron sus ojos. Perlados y profundos. _

_Unos ojos tan…tristes._

.  
_Hay tristeza en sus ojos__  
__hablando y callando y bailando conmigo__  
__una pena lejana__  
__que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño._

.  
_Me perdí un segundo en esos ojos perla, hasta que el brazo de Ino me apuró para llegar lo antes posible a donde Temari._

_Pasamos un grupo de chicas que bailaban como drogadas o posesas. Me di cuenta al ver sus ojos que muy bien podían hablar, caminar, hasta respirar como drogadas, pues lo estaban._

_Miré tras nuestro para ver si encontraba al castaño de ojos perlas, pero ni su rastro._

— _¡Qué demonios! —el grito de Ino me hizo voltear hacia lo que la había alterado._

_Temari estaba besándose con el chico de camisa verde, con…_

— _¡Shikamaru! ¿Cómo es que…?—comenzó Ino, pero un empujón de unos tipos grandulones la hizo cambiar su mira hacia ellos—Estúpidos, ¡fíjense dónde demonios ponen sus inmensas masas corporales!_

_Sacudí la cabeza mientras arrastraba a la rubia barbie para evitar que ese grupo de gorilas nos aplastaran con sus masas corporales con toda la intención del mundo._

_Caminamos hacia la barra para pedir unos tragos e Ino iba despotricando contra la rubia Sabaku No por ser una facilota._

_En el camino eché un vistazo por el lugar. El bar era pequeño y si tenía suerte ese chico de ojos perlados aún debía de andar por ahí. _

_Nunca me había pasado esto, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, ver sus ojos tristes._

_._

_Ni su nombre conozco__  
__y ya quiero volver a encontrármelo a solas__  
__y en sus ojos de otoño__  
__dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas._

_._

Pero en todo lo que restó de la noche no lo volví a ver, como si él hubiese logrado lo que yo no, largarse de ese lugar. Así que sin más remedio me pasé la noche cuidando de mis amigas: cuidando que Ino no iniciara una pelea cuando ya estaba bastante ebria, que Sakura no se encontrara con ese individuo pelirrojo otra vez o que Hinata no fuese abordada por algún borracho.

Esa era yo.

La chica ruda que se encargaba de sacar a sus amigas de los problemas. Aunque a veces quisiera ser mucho más que eso, ser capaz de…

Divise a Temari en un rincón del lugar besándose con Shikamaru. Di dos pasos hacia ellos cuando lo vi: iba hacia la puerta del bar con un chico de cabello oscuro recargado en su hombro. Al parecer yo no era la única que se dedicaba a cuidar de sus amigos.

_._

_Yo pretendo saber__  
__por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen.__  
__Yo pretendo lograr__  
__con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices_

_._

Suspiré, si fuese tan lanzada como Ino o Temari o algo coqueta como Sakura me atrevería a acercarme y darle mi e-mail. Pero, aunque tuviera el valor, debía cuidar de mi rubia amiga en ese momento.

.

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes_

_Vive solo y necesita amor_

_Como el aire necesita verme_

_Como a so lo necesito yo_

.

Terminé de mandarle un mensaje a Sakura justo cuando la pareja frente a mí se separó. La rubia me dedicó una atenta mirada. Su acompañante sólo bostezó y se recargó en la pared como si intentara dormir.

**_¡Suerte!, con esa música del demonio…_**

— ¿Dónde están Sakura, Hinata y la Yamanaka? —preguntó Temari, sus labios se fruncieron al mencionar a Ino y echó una miradita a su acompañante, como esperando una reacción de su parte. El muchacho ni se movió.

—Hinata e Ino iban a tomar un taxi, ya deben de estar en su casa—vociferé para hacerme oír sobre el ruido—Sakura y yo haremos lo mismo ¿vas?

La rubia volteó a ver a su…compañero.

—Vengo de lapa con unos amigos—murmuró Shikamaru con esa voz cansada que Ino decía era sumamente fastidiosa y yo empezaba a darle la razón—Será demasiado problemático, pero vamos, les buscaré quien las lleve.

_._

_El muchacho de los ojos tristes__  
__ha encontrado al fin una razón__  
__para hacer que su mirada ría__  
__con mis besos y mi gran amor._

_._

Entre empujones y apretones logramos salir del bar.

En el estacionamiento, me sentí algo estúpida presenciando la segunda despedida de la parejita, esos dos eran como Shikamaru dijo unas lapas.

Siempre el intercambio de fluidos me había parecido asqueroso; un riesgo para la salud. No sabía que le encontraban de fabuloso a compartir las babas.

Y si eso llegaba a tener algún interés, como el sentir esas mariposas que decía Sakura que revoloteaban en el vientre o la electricidad que te recorría el cuerpo que aseguraba Ino; no entendía porque las parejas lo hacían en público.

Era incómodo para los demás.

Una vez les había preguntado a mis amigas esa duda, en aquella ocasión la única que había tenido una respuesta fue Ino.

Recordaba bien la respuesta de la rubia: "los besos son un acto íntimo que une a las parejas y en público es como una probada de lo más íntimo que se hace en privado".

Ante tan escandalosa respuesta Hinata se había puesto como tomate y Sakura había golpeada a la rubia. Yo sólo había pensado que la rubia estaba loca.

Pero creo que esta noche mi concepción ha cambiado.

Ahora sí creo que un acto público podía ser íntimo y personal, pero no precisamente un beso pasional, sino un simple cruce de miradas.

Con el muchacho de los ojos tristes.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó?

A mí me encantó meterme en la mente de Tenten, creo que es un personaje con mucho potencial…nos leeremos pronto.

Bloody kisses.

.


End file.
